In a relationship
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: No mucho que decir, solo que este fic lo escribió una amiga mía que originalmente es sobre mi y Fabián ( ) pero para que no se confundan, usare los mismos personajes que en "La historia de mi primer beso", espero los entretenga un rato ;)


_**Hola! Regreso con algo que mi amiga Dalia (mas conocida como "Wendy" en mi fic "La historia de mi primer beso") me mostró, al parecer escribió un fic sobre mi y Fabián (¬¬) y me pidió que les mostrara "su fantasía yaoistica" y para no confundirlos, usare los mismos personajes que en el fic ya mencionado :3 espero les guste :D **_

_**In a Relationship…**_

Butters estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo sin expresión. Solo, en su cama, con la mente en blanco

Recordaba cuando lo conoció, cuando hablo con el, cuando peleo con el verbalmente… pero, también recordó cuando beso a aquel chico…

Aquel chico se llamaba Craig Tucker, pelinegro, flojo, aburrido y con una expresión en el rostro que inevitablemente te hace pensar "¿Qué esta pensando en estos momentos?", pero de buenos sentimientos

Cuando estaba en primero de secundaria, habia tenido una pelea con Stan, en donde habia besado por error a Butters, después de eso, por obra del destino lo sentaron con el. Desde ahí se volvieron amigos, usualmente tenían peleas verbales, pero nada grave. Aveses, el pensaba en la posibilidad en que Butters pudiera ser gay, pero varias veces habia "evidencia" de que no lo era. Asi que llego al punto de ignorar la orientación sexual del rubio.

Antes Butters pensaba que era heterosexual, pero al "darse cuenta" de los sentimientos hacia Craig, todo cambio…

Wendy les habia contado sobre el genero "yaoi" y les habia dicho amaba a los gays. Butters suspira tristemente al pensar que ella ya tendría un amigo al que le gustaran los chicos

**-No lo entiendo…-** dice al pensar en aquel pelinegro que lo hacia sonrojar como nunca y sacar una linda sonrisa. Butters era todo lo contrario a Craig, era listo, estudioso, lindo, amable y trabajador. Ni el mismo sabia como se habia enamorado de aquel azabache. ¿Acaso las burlas de Wendy habían echo efecto? ¿Los rumores de que era gay? O… ¿Aquel accidental beso que habia tenido con el? No tenia idea, pero un dia simplemente se dio cuenta de eso…

Craig estaba en su habitación, tena su laptop en las rodillas y revisaba su Facebook con total aburrimiento, cuando entro por "error" al face de Butters y se metió a su perfil, por puro ocio. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, muy sorprendido al ver "En una relación", rápidamente busco quien era la perra y vio que no era nada mas ni nada menos que Bebe Stevens. Frunció fuertemente el entrecejo y cerro la laptop, salio de su habitación y la casa y se dirigió al la casa de la rubia, muy enojado ante lo que acababa de descubrir

Toco la puerta con furia, pero noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Asi que entro y subió a la habitación de Bebe

Empezo a escuchar voces, rápidamente identifico la vos de la rubia y la otra era…

**-Butters?!-** abrió la puerta de forma agresiva, miro sorprendido a los dos rubios que se encontraban jugando "Serpientes y escaleras" en la cama de Stevens

**-Como sabias que estaba aquí?-** pregunto el rubio de forma inocente, mirando al pelinegro a los ojos

**-Eh… no lo se… instinto-** dijo algo nervioso, la rubia sonrió de forma maliciosa

**-Que creías que estabamos haciendo, Craig?-** pregunto juguetona

**-Nada-** respondió de forma nerviosa ¿Qué estaba pensando? Se maldijo más de una vez por tener mente mas sucia

Salio de manera rápida de la casa, pero fue seguido por Butters

**-Craig! Que te pasa?-** pregunto algo preocupado el rubio, Craig se detuvo y miro a Butters, este se sonrojo levemente. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y se acerco al rubio, lo tomo de los hombros, aun mirandolo a los ojos

Lo abrazo con fuerza, Butters correspondió el abrazo, aunque algo confundido

**-No estas en una relación, verdad?-** le susurro el pelinegro al oído

**-*suspiro* No, debió ser Wendy que entro denuevo a mi computadora-** dijo ahora entendiendo la situación

**-Me alegro-** dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza, Butters solo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba. El pelinegro se separo del abrazo y miro a Butters a los ojos, este hizo lo mismo. Tomo la barbilla del rubio y lo beso en los labios por unos 5 segundos. Butters abrió los ojos como platos, después Craig se separo y le sonrió.

**-Ya que ahora estas en una-** dijo y tomo la mano de Butters, llevándoselo a otro lado

Mientras Bebe miraba la escena con una sonrisa y gritando con emoción de vez en cuando, agarro un boqui toqui y dijo:

**-Tu plan funciono-** dijo con una sonrisa

**-Lo se-** respondió Wendy igual de sonriente que la rubia, mirando fuera de su casa al pelinegro y al rubio caminando agarrados de la mano…

_**:D:D:D**_

_**Si preguntan "¿Esto es real :3?" NO! No lo es (Solo lo del primer beso), esta vez si fue solo "Una fantasía yaoistica", Dalia escribió esto y espera que los haya entretenido un rato :3 y espero lo mismo ^^**_

_**Nos vemos! :D un abasho! **_

_**Mmm reviews? :)**_


End file.
